


A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by DaDreamzz2



Series: Ray Riding Hood Tales [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, rayridinghood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Ray Riding Hood was always taught it was not to go into the woods or talk to strangers. </p><p>Based off the AU created by samijen on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An adventure of a life time

‘The forest is a danger to all who dare to enter. The tress are so tall and so thick that it is always plunged in darkness. As you walk along whispers start to come from all around trying to lead you off the path. If you dare step one foot off the path you are lost to the woods forever. It is not an empty place it is full of life. Deadly life. Creatures of all kinds haunt the grounds. There is also a spirit that looms among the darkness but it isn’t there to help. With glowing yellow eyes and teeth so sharp you are more likely to end up as a meal. It lures you in with sweet words and good looks so beware.’ 

“Ha, what a load of bullshit,” Ray laughed as he tossed the book he was reading onto his floor. The book was giving to him by some old lady in the market place. He rarely went out of the house preferring to stay inside but his mama needed his help. He was waiting outside of a shop when a wrinkly hag dressed in rags approached him. From what seemed like thin air she pulled out a book bound in red. She placed it in his hands, her eyes glowing with an emotion he could not place. 

“Heed what this book warns young one, it may save you yet,” she whispered and patted his cheek. He grimaced at the touch but held the book close. Before he could ask about it or at least say thanks she was gone. With a shrug he placed it in his basket he always had on him and waited until he got home to read it. He was disappointed by it though because it was an old book he was used to from his childhood days. It was a tale about the Mad Woods that surrounded half their land. The tale also spoke about misfortune, spirits and death. Ray didn’t care because there was no way he was ever going to have a reason to step foot into the woods. One his mama would never let him and two he wasn’t one for physical activity. He was just standing up to grab another book from his shelf when there was a knock on his door.

“Ray Riding Hood,” his mama half sang as he poked his head into his room. Ray just groaned and flopped onto his bed.

“Mama Jack please not you too,” he pouted. 

You see his mama wasn’t really his real mama. The obvious being that he was male and the other being that they looked nothing alike. When Ray was just a baby he was left on Jack’s door step because he was known as the kindest man in the village. Ray was just left wrapped in a red cloak and a note pinned on it that had his name and ‘please take care and love him’ written on it. Without even thinking about it Jack took him inside and raised him. When Ray was three he cried to him about not having a mother like the other children. Jack just held him and told him he could be his mom and dad. From there on Jack became Mama Jack not just to him but to everyone. Jack also wanted him to know of where he came from and the only clue they had was the red cape. So ever since Ray was able to wear it he always did and never took it off. People started calling him Red Riding Hood, even his mama, until recently when some asshole realized his name could replace the red with Ray and now he was known as Ray Riding Hood. 

“I kind of like it, has a nice ring to it.”

“You would like it,” he huffed. With a laugh Jack walked in and sat next to him. He pulled Ray into a one arm hug and held him close.

“Ray Riding Hood, I need you to do me a favor,” he said looking down at him. Ray just raised an eyebrow and returned the look. “I need you to go deliver something to Granny Geoff for me.” Ray’s eyes went wide as he backed out of Mama Jack’s hug. 

“Granny Geoff, as in your best friend Granny Geoff?”

“That would be the one.”

“Granny Geoff as in the one who lives all the way in Achievementon?”

“Yep, I do believe I do not know of any other Granny Geoffs.”

“Why me? You always deliver it when he needs it.” Jack just gave him a stern look and stood up wiping his hands on his floral apron. Ray gulped, he knew that look. Jack only gave him that look when he meant business and there would be no arguing. 

“I just got a letter that Granny needs his drinks and I was planning on going. However I forgot that I volunteered to help Doctor Denecour this weekend.” 

Ray bit his lip slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. They lived in Roosterteethville, it was one of the bigger villages in the land. Every weekend the doctor would go around making sure everyone was well and taking care of those who were not. It was a long and strenuous job so people of the village liked to volunteer to accompany him on his visits and to help out. Mama Jack was one of the well-known volunteers, he always put a smile on everyone’s face, he made them feel better and he always brought a batch of cookies with him. Ray knew how important the job was to Jack, but still he did not want to travel all the way to Achievementon. He has gone there before but never by himself and he really didn’t want to. 

“Can the drinks wait,” he asked. Jack just placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. 

“You know how Granny is.” 

Oh boy did he. Granny Geoff was Mama Jack’s lifelong friend. They grew up in this town together but soon Geoff left for a job opening in the other village. The town was an idea constructed by their town mayor as a way to expand. Mayor Burnie was also great friends with Mama and Granny and asked if they would go and help run the place. Mama declined saying he was needed here more, but Geoff accepted. He was a good leader, except he had a love for drinking. Apparently his favorite beverage was a homemade recipe that only Mama Jack knew how to make right. If Geoff didn’t get his drink he would become cranky and groggy and basically not do his job as well. Which was weird because you would think drinking would make things worse? Oh well, Granny was weird. Anyway Mama made a deal to bring him a few bottles every month to help him and for them to be able to hang out. Also, Geoff was nicknamed Granny thanks to Ray, it was pretty much for the same reason to. Hey, Ray was needy when he was younger and nicknames seemed to stick in this land. 

“This is me we are talking about though, you know outside and I don’t mix well.” 

“You came to the market with me.”

“Yes, but that was my month worth of exercise, you know I can’t exceeded that or I will fall apart.”

“I’m good with needles I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“What happened to I can never adventure out. You know good parenting means not going back on your words.”

“Ray.”

“Mama.”

“I’m sorry Hood, but a little walking won’t hurt you and plus you are nineteen now. I think you can handle the outdoors by yourself. I need to help out this weekend and these drinks need to get to Geoff. Now get ready and meet me in the kitchen.” Jack just gave him a smile and left the room. 

“This is going to suck.”

Ray turned to his closet and pulled out his favorite dress. It was a dark black with little engraved flowers along the bottom. Mama made it for him by hand and he treasured it just as much as his cape. He slipped out of his shirt and shorts and slipped the dress on. It fit him perfectly and was as soft as flower petals on his skin. Next he grabbed his gray belt and pack and attached it around his waist. In his mini bag he placed his favorite book which was tiny enough to fit, a small knife given to him by sheriff Heyman for protection and his good luck rose pin that his mama gave him. He never wore the pin out of fear of losing it, he felt better keeping it in his bag. Finally he pulled his red cape off of its hook by his door. He put it around his shoulders and tied it together by its yellow ribbon in the front. Satisfied that he was all ready to go he went to leave but his foot stepped on something. He looked down and noticed the book the old lady gave him. A sense of foreboding went through him but he shook it off and left his room. 

“I’m ready mama,” he announced as he entered the kitchen. Jack turned away from the stove and smiled brightly. 

“Look at you ready to take on your first big adventure.”

“Oh yay, look at me I’m so excited.”

“Cheer up it will be fun, or at least it won’t last long, it’s only a two day trip.” Jack came over to him and held out a pack of cookies and his brown basket to him. “The cookies are for snaking and your basket holds the drinks. I put the drinks in tough jars so even if you happen to drop your basket a few times they should hold up.” Ray just nodded and took the items. He placed the cookies in his pouch and held the basket with his right hand.

“You sure about this? I’m much more of a stay here and be lazy kind of person.” With an eye roll mama gave him a kiss and one of his famous hugs. 

“I trust you Ray Riding Hood, just be careful.” He started pushing him to the door, and Ray just managed to slip his feet into his shoes as they passed the door. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Mama Jack, and I’ll do my best to remain in one piece.” He smiled and gave Jack one last hug. He flipped the hood of his cape up and headed towards the road.

“RAY! Don’t forget as tempting as taking the short cut is through the Mad Woods don’t do it, it is too dangerous! Also don’t talk to strangers,” Mama Jack yelled after him. Ray just glanced back and smirked. 

“Don’t worry Mama I would never go into the woods or talk to strangers.” 

Later he would proclaim those as his famous last words.


	2. Stranger Danger

Ray made it to the edge of town where the road spilt into two paths. The path on the right led through an open field that wound around the forest to Achievementon. The path on the left was covered in ‘Do Not Enter’ signs, it was another way to the village but went through the forest. Ray heisted for second, if he went right it would take all day to get where he needed, but the other way would take half that. He was tempted, oh so tempted but he promised not to. His feet started going right when a bang in the distance made him jump. He glanced up and for the first time noticed dark clouds in the distance. 

“Shit, is it going to rain?” Ray let his basket fall down his arm towards his elbow so he could reach up with both hands and tug his hood up more. “I really don’t want to get caught in a rain storm.” He bit his lip tasting a bit of metallic as he glanced towards the other path. “How bad could it be?” Before he could second guess himself again he headed down the path that led into the forest. 

“Be cool Ray, Be cool, it’s just a forest,” he whispered to himself. He wasn’t even walking for a minute when he started to freak out. The sky did get black but it was from the trees. The books weren’t kidding when they said the sky disappeared within the forest. If he really focused upwards he could just make out hints of blue though. A bush rustled and he twitched reaching for his knife. A mouse ran across the path in front of him and he sighed with relief. “Just a mouse hood, remain cool.” He took a deep breath and continued on. 

His eyes glanced all around him as he walked. All he could see was trees, bushes and some flowers. Once he let some of his fear go he realized that the forest wasn’t so bad. He has been in woods before and this seemed no different. The only sign of life he had seen was that mouse and some birds. He could have sworn he saw something bigger run by a minute ago but he shrugged it off as a deer. “See, I worried for nothing. There’s nothing here.”

“That’s not very nice, I’m not nothing.” 

Ray screamed so loud, startled by a voice that came from right behind him. His heart literally stopped as he jumped in fear. His arms went swinging, his basket going flying as he tripped over his feet causing him to hit the ground. His glasses pushed into his face, thankfully not broken, as he laid there face in the dirt. He froze as he heard a dark chuckle from above him. ‘Good job Ray, you just had to go into the forest didn’t you.’ He thought as he squeezed his eyes closed refusing to acknowledge the situation he was in. He was just back home in his bed waiting for mama to finish supper. 

“Are you alright little red one?” 

With what courage he had, he slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was darkness and realized his hood was still covering his head. With shaking hands he pushed it up a bit and glanced up. The first things he saw was a pair of black shoes, his eyes went up a pair of dark pants, passed an even blacker jacket, ‘wow who ever or whatever they are really like the color black’, and finally his eyes landed on a face. 

“Are you alright, that looked like a ruff fall.”

“Did you just make a pun.” 

Ray at first glance was positive his life was over. The man, or he thought it was a man, had glowing yellow eyes with a hint of blue in them, light blonde stubble on his chin that matched his hair, and he had black ears sticking up on his head. His shoulders were broad, his build muscular and he looked super tall. What scared him though was the hungry look in his eyes, and the smirk he wore that flashed a pair of sharp fangs. There was no way he was human. In fact he looked kind of like a dog which is how he realized that was probably a pun. That pun had him biting his cheek to stop from laughing, what kind of killer made a pun? 

“Was it,” the doggy man whispered as he walked closer his eyes never leaving his. “Also hello there, sorry for startling you. Not many people come in here now a days. I seem to have lost some of my manners.” A hand was put out towards him and all Ray could do was stare. The hand was a bit hairier then he has ever seen and his nails were pointed and sharp, it almost made them look like claws. 

“Uhh, are you going to eat me? I have cookies I can give you plus I’m really not that tasty not much meat. Well I mean I have some,” he really wished he could learn to control his mouth. The ‘thing’ just chuckled again and kept his hand out. 

“I don’t know if I could eat something so cute.” Ray’s cheeks flamed at the comment and he ducked his head to hide under his hood. 

“You can eat me now,” Ray squeaked and quickly looked back up at him. “Not like that, I meant like full on chomp chomp nothing left eat me not you know other eat.” He started playing with the strings of his cape while being careful not to untie it. “Shit dude, I think you would be doing me a favor to just end me now before more words come out of my mouth.” 

“I am quite amused by what is coming out. Usually the people I run into go running or they try to fight me. That is when they cease to exist. This is a new reaction though, you are something,” he said as he finally retracted his hand to place it on his chin. 

“Thanks?” Ray really didn’t know what to do anymore. He took a deep breath and finally pushed himself to stand up. There wasn’t much to do except to accept his fate and just go with the flow. Ray dusted his dress and cape off a bit before looking over again, which caused him to gulp. He was right about the tallness, he just barely reached the man’s shoulders. “Wow.” An eyebrow was raised at him. 

“Well red one, let me introduce myself, I’m the Big Bad Wolf.”

“I can see that.” Ray said still staring up at the wolf. Wait, what? “Wait wolf? Well I mean I kind of noticed?”

“Well part wolf, can you not tell,” the wolf said as he pointed at his ears and turned to show off…holy shit. Sticking out of his pants was a fluffy black tail, now Ray really has seen everything. “Do these not look like wolf traits? Have you not heard of me? I really thought the people who got away would say something. Hmm, oh well.”

“I just heard there was a spirit of the woods with yellow eyes and, Oh. OH! Well fuck me. You are the killer of the woods.”

“Ah I guess something is better than nothing, and please little red one I would not do such a thing before getting to know you.” Ray turned red again and hid his face behind his hands. 

“I can’t believe this,” he groaned before removing his hands. “Also I’m not little you are just freakishly tall like all the other tall people, cut some leg off why don’t you, I bet there isn’t anything interesting up there,” he mumbled. 

“I can assure you there are plenty of things to see,” he chuckled his eyes scanning over Ray. Ray subconsciously pulled his cape closer to hide his body. “I will keep calling you little until I hear something proper to call you.”

“Oh, um. It’s Ray Riding Hood,” fuck why did he give that name, ugh it was already starting to stick with him too. Oh well too late now he supposed. Not like it would matter once he was eaten. 

“Ray Riding Hood, what a peculiar name. I shall remember that.” 

“Cool, so like are you going to eat me now or can I continue on my way?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I feel as though I should not tell you that. In fact I told mama I would not talk to strangers, you sir are making me break a rule. So I think I should continue on my way and you can do you,” Ray said as his eyes looked around. He spotted his basket on the ground near him and bent down to pick it up. He took a step away from the wolf and tried to ease on pass him. 

“These woods are dangerous I could accompany you on your journey?”

“As nice as that sounds I think I will be fine I don’t have far to go. Thanks though.” Ray tried to scoot his way around the wolf but a hand lightly touched his shoulder. A shock went through him and he pulled away and starred at the man. The Big Bad Wolf looked at his hand curiously before glancing back at him. 

“I insist these woods are quite,” his fangs gleamed in the light as he smirked, “dangerous.”

“Welp, nope this has stranger danger written all over it.” Before the wolf could utter a response Ray turned back towards the path and power walked away. ‘Don’t turn around, don’t acknowledge but don’t run. He said before that running is a no no, maybe if I ignore him he will get the hint and maybe I won’t get eaten.’ Ray kept his head down and kept going. However, curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back and sighed with relief. No wolf man in sight, maybe he was in the clear. 

He was not in the clear. Ray kept on trucking ahead but occasionally he would hear a rustle or see a figure in corner of his eye. He knew he was being followed but so far the wolf man or whatever was following him wasn’t bothering him so he ignored it. He only got so far though when the rustling of leaves finally got to him. 

“I know you are there,” he yelled quickly turning around but he didn’t see anything. There was a light chuckle from above him and he looked up. A yell escaped his lips again and this time he fell backwards onto his butt. “God damn it, would you stop doing that!” This time the chuckle turned into deep laugh. 

“I’m sorry once again Ray Riding Hood, I didn’t think you would be scared again. Especially when you knew I was here.” The Big Bad Wolf was currently lounging on a tree limb above him, one leg on the limb, one off and his back was against the trunk. 

“Why are you following me?”

“Like I said before it’s dangerous in these woods, I want to make sure you get to where you are going and safely.”

“You know wolfy, I feel it’s more you I should be watching out for,” Ray said as he once again pushed himself back up onto his feet. 

“Rude, and here I was looking out for you. Also, wolfy really?” 

“Dude, no offense but Big Bad Wolf is kind of a mouth full.”

“Ryan.”

“No its Ray.” The wolf man chuckled and slid himself down and out of the tree. He slowly walked over, hands behind his back his tail swinging lightly. 

“You truly are something aren’t you?”

“I feel like I should take offense to that.”

“Ryan is my name, well my real name, Big Bad Wolf is truly just a title I like to use for fun. Also I use it to strike fear into people sometimes.” 

“You know, if you are trying to get me to trust you that’s not the way to go about it,” Ray said watching as both as Ryan’s ears fell back. ‘That was kind of cute. Wait what.’ Ray slightly groaned there was no way he just thought mister scary wolf man of the woods was cute? He really needed to get out of here. 

“I can promise you I am being sincere,” he said placing a hand over his heart. 

“Yeah, no. Can you please leave me alone? I really need to get to Granny’s house and you keep distracting me and I still think you want to eat me.” 

“As you wish Ray Riding Hood,” he whispered and with a blink of Ray’s eyes the wolf was gone. 

“That is one creepy fucker.” 

Ray was finally able to continue on his way and this time he didn’t see or hear anything. He finally started to relax his shoulders and enjoy his walk as much as he could. As he went he saw no end in sight and he also lost track of how long he has been in the forest for. Once his tummy started to rumble he knew he needed to take a break. He kept going until he saw a fallen down tree on the side of the path. He gripped the back and hoisted himself onto it. His basket rested at his feet as he pulled his book and the bag of cookies out of his pouch. He was munching on the cookies and was invested in the story of a knight when it started.

‘Come here’  
‘Come here’  
‘Come here’

It was like a light buzzing in his ear. Ray looked around confused, he could sense something but wasn’t sure what. Soon his brown eyes slightly glazed over and he stood up. The book and the bag of cookies slipped off his lap spilling everywhere. His feet started moving on their own bringing him deeper into the forest and away from the path. It wasn’t far until he came to a drop, it wasn’t a cliff it was more of a steep hill. The trees reached up still blocking the sky but the bottom was not visible. One of Ray’s feet lifted up and dangled over the edge.

“Ray Riding Hood Stop!” 

A yell caused Ray to blink and snap out of whatever trance he was in. At this point everything seemed to move in slow motion. He had a moment of confusion of where he was when he heard more yelling from behind him. He turned quickly to look not realizing he had one foot hanging over the edge. The movement caused him to slip and start to fall backwards. He got a view of Ryan running for him, arm stretched out to grab him, eyes full of worry before he was falling down.


	3. Wolf vs. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence and blood

His back collided with the ground and all the air escaped his lungs. It didn’t stop there though, his body kept going rolling down the hill. He knew he was screaming at one point but he couldn’t really focus on anything. Everything was spinning and things kept cutting at his arms and legs. Finally he came to a stop, his hands grasped at grass as he stared up into a tree. 

“Ow, shit.” 

He closed his eyes tight taking deep breaths. He made sure everything was still movable, his head stung a bit as well as his limbs but nothing seemed too bad. He slowly sat himself up and panicked. Ray pulled his cloak off and inspected it closely. Tears came to his eyes as he saw it matted in places with dirt, small holes and one corner ripped off slightly. He held it close to his chest, stuffing his face into the fabric. He made sure to always be careful when he was wearing the cloak. Of course he has gotten some holes in it before and mama fixed it for him, but he didn’t know if this was fixable. Glancing down he noticed that even his dress had some tatters and was dirty as well. With a sigh he placed his cloak back onto his shoulders and tied the yellow ribbon together. There was nothing he could do for it now. 

He grasped a nearby tree’s trunk and used it to stand up. Ray looked around confused. He had no idea what happened, one moment he was eating his cookies and reading the next moment he was falling down a hill. He glanced up from where he came from and all he saw was the top of trees. “Of course,” he grumbled. He checked in his pack happy to see his knife and pin still safely in it. However he knew he didn’t have his basket or book anymore and Mama Jack was surely going to kill him if he made it out of the forest alive. Speaking of which, he looked around more and bit his lip. Now he was officially lost. He was even deeper in the woods and had no idea where the path was. 

“I’m totally going to die now. What else could possibly happen?!”Ray quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He knew from his books that saying that usually jinxed things to get worse. When nothing happened he lowered his hands with a smile. “Whelp I guess that was one thing books lied about.” As if the skies themselves heard him a giant boom rocketed out and then one by one through the leaves dropped water. “Great. You know the more and more I go on this adventure the more I learn not to ignore books.”

The sky flashed as anther boom rang out. Ray just grumbled and pulled his hood back up and hugged himself. The trees weren’t doing a good job at stopping the rain and soon Ray was drenched his clothes sticking to him tightly. His shoes squeaked in the dirt as he walked, he wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew it was better to do something then just stand around. As he walked he tried to think about what happened to him. He could vaguely remember seeing the wolf at the top of the hill as he fell. Maybe that asshole pushed him off the hill? No, Ray recalled the look in his eyes and he wasn’t close enough to do that. He rubbed his head slightly and tried to focus on something else. 

He didn’t get very far until he reached his next problem. He was still walking around, still lost and still getting rained on, when a light growling sound came from behind him and he froze. Brown orbs surveyed the land and they didn’t see anything. ‘Calm down Hood you are just seeing things.’ He took one step when he heard the growling again. This time from his left a pair of eyes lit up from behind a tree. Another growl sounded and this time from behind Ray, he looked back and sure enough was another pair of glowing eyes. 

“Fuck me.” 

Ray took a deep breath and tried to run for it. His feet slammed into the ground, his hood flying off and rain started to pelt his face covering his glasses. His fogging glasses caused him not to see a tree root and for the fourth time that day he found himself on the ground. He quickly sat up and looked around. A low growling started and soon multiply pair of eyes started to emerge. Giant dark dog looking creatures emerged and they all had their teeth shining. Ray gulped and started pushing himself back slowly. They started to snarl at him and circle slowly. About two or three were walking around him while one remained in front of him and coming closer every second. 

“Wow your big dogs, do you want a snack? How about some cookies? There is a hill back that way and there should be some up there,” a pair of jaws was snapped his way by a circling dog causing him to flinch away. “Alright not cookie loving animals I see, what is up with wolves and this forest,” he mumbled trying to scoot back more. He felt something collided with his back sending him forward to land on his hands. His soaked hair fell into his face as he glanced up through the strands. A wolf was standing behind him and was pushing one its paws into his back. He grimaced and looked back down. Now he was positive he was going to die. 

A snarl and the clanking of teeth drew his attention back to in front of him. The head wolf or what he assumed was the head wolf was now right in front of him. Its mouth opened and Ray swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. The thought, ‘Ray don’t go into the woods and don’t talk to strangers’ rang through his head, famous last words he assumed. Suddenly the teeth were gone and a pain filled whine echoed through the woods followed by another one, the pressure on his back gone. A figure slid on its feet to stand in front of Ray, its shoulders moving with deep breathes, clothes soaked and sticking to it as it let out a growl of its own. Lightening lit up the sky again as its head turned slowly and golden eyes ringed with blue connected with his. Ray gasped in shock, it was Ryan. His ears were straight back, eyes hard and his own fangs flashed as he snarled. 

Ray heard more growling and looked around, the two wolves that were previously on him were just standing up on their feet a few feet away, the other wolves by their sides. Still frozen where he laid on the ground he glanced back at the Big Bad Wolf. His eyes weren’t on Ray anymore but on the animals that were starting towards them again. One of the wolves leaned back on his haunches and launched forward. Ryan quickly dodged right and tackled the wolf from its side in midair. They went sliding across the ground rolling over each other. The wolf got kicked to the side and Ryan was on it again in seconds. Both their teeth snapped at each other as feral sounding growls escaped their mouths as they fought. 

Ray tried to slowly stand up but a small pain shot through him and he gasped. The sound must have caught Ryan’s attention because he paused mid fight to glance at him. The wolf took the advantage and pinned the man to the ground. Ryan’s eyes opened wide in shock his ears going straight up. He growled and tried to fight the wolf off but it was in vain, his hands were trapped under claws. Ray panicked and thinking on his feet whipped his knife out of his pouch. He ran as fast as he could and plunged the knife into the wolf’s neck. A loud cry rung out and the wolf staggered and fell to its side, blood dripping down its fur. Ray stood there and stared in shock at it, he couldn’t believe he just killed a living thing. 

“You saved me,” he heard from below him. Ray looked down in stunned silence at Ryan who looked just as surprised but also impressed. Soon a small smile graced his lips one fang still sticking out but for once not looking menacing. 

“I-I guess I did,” he said his own smile coming onto his lips. “Joel was right that knife did come in handy.” 

“I must thank this Joel someday.”

They shared another smile but it didn’t last. Ray screamed in pain as claws raked across his arm sending him flying to the side. His head slammed into something hard and his vision started to swim. A large howl erupted into the night and he just managed to see the source. Ryan was up on his feet his hands and fingers out like claws, his whole body shaking with rage.

“You will pay for that,” he said darkly. In a blink of an eye he was on the wolf that hurt Ray, his arms around the creature’s neck and efficiently snapping it. Without even stopping he ran for the other two, he kicked one across the face and tackled the other one down. Ryan raised his hand and plunged it into the wolf’s chest ripping out its heart with a growl. He tossed the heart away like a wet paper towel and turned to the last wolf. The wolf just whined its tail falling between its legs. Ryan approached slowly shaking the blood off his hand the rain helping clean it. He bent down his teeth bared at the wolf as the sky lit up again. “Run and never come back.” The wolf instantly turned and ran. 

Ray clasped a hand tightly over his bleeding arm trying to stop the blood. He was still thoroughly soaked, the rain was cold against his skin causing him to shiver. He tried to curl up into a ball for some warmth when his head swam again. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open and all he wanted to do was take a nap. He felt something warm be placed on his cheek and he slowly forced his eyes open. All he saw was a whole lot of yellow and black mixed together. 

“ood… Ray ri-“ he blinked his eyes again and Ryan’s face became clear in front of him. His eyes shone with worry as they scanned over him and his ears were flopped forward. He saw the man’s mouth moving and he tried to focus in. “Stay… for m.. don..sle..ra.” He felt the warmth leave his cheek to just be placed on his shoulder as he was slowly pulled up into a sitting position. There was a zipping sound and soon he was engulfed in warmth. Ray nuzzled down into the new thing around him and took a breath. His senses filled with the smell of the woods, a hint of mint and wet dog. He smiled at that and pulled the item tighter around him. An arm was pressed against his back and one slipped under his legs and he was flying. He snuggled into a new source of heat and let sleep claim him.


	4. Getting to Know You

A light crackling sound brought Ray back to the land of the living. The first thing he noticed when his eyes opened was that he was no longer surrounded by trees. There was a stone ceiling above him and next to him. Everything was blurry and he reached around him, through piles of leaves and finally his hand hit what he was looking for. He slipped his glasses on and suddenly everything came into focus. Ray was laying on piles of leaves at the back of what he now concluded was a cave. The walls were covered in what looked like drawings but he couldn’t quite make them out. The only light source he had was a small fire pit that was next to him. In the fire crackling was what looked like meat on sticks. Sitting up he looked down to assess his body. The scratches on his arms and legs didn’t look so bad but his left arm was wrapped tightly in what looked like more leaves. He poked at it and thankfully it didn’t hurt. He noticed he was only in his dress, his cloak and pack missing. After looking around a bit he noticed where his things were. At his feet folded nicely was his hood and on top of it was his belt and pack. Checking inside it he found his knife, blood free, and his rose pin. What surprised him though was next to that was his brown wicker basket and his book. 

“I couldn’t save your cookies, I didn’t think you would want them seasoned with dirt.” Ray jumped and quickly turned toward the entrance of the cave. He didn’t notice at first but standing watching the outside was the Big Bad Wolf. 

“I don’t understand.” Ryan pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the fire sitting on the other side of it from Ray. He reached forward and pulled the sticks out of the fire. 

“Your cookies got covered in dirt and thus became uneatable,” his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, “unless you are into that?” 

“What, not the dirt cookies I meant this,” he explained gesturing to the cave. “Where are we? What happened? I’m so confused.” 

“Ray Riding Hood.”

“Just Ray is fine or just hood or whatever.”

“Alright, Ray, what do you know of the Mad Woods?” Ray puffed his cheeks out as he thought. His hands pulled lightly at his dress as he tried to re-call the stories from his youth and what he read just that morning. 

“Well, these woods are dangerous. That pretty much once you enter you can’t leave. The people who do manage to get out are overcome with madness. Also that there is some kind of ghost or spirit that haunts them,” he finally answered. Ryan just hummed and passed him a stick with some meat on it as well as a bowl shaped piece of bark filled with water. The wolf bit into his meat and Ray followed suit. They ate in silence for a bit before Ryan started to talk again. 

“For years my family has lived and watched over these woods. You are right when you say these woods are haunted but not by us. We actually scare people away before they go too deep, or kill them. We kill those who are rotten or sometimes just a nuisance really. I wouldn’t say we protect people from the horrors we are part of that, but sometimes I guess we help out. There is actually an evil spirit that drives people mad here or just leads them to their death. You actually witnessed that.” Ray chocked on the water he was drinking and stared at him in shock. 

“What?!”

“Do you remember how you got to that ledge and fell?” Ray bit his lip again and shook his head. “That was the spirit, they took control and were leading you to your death. I was still following you by the way but silently. I noticed what was happening a little too late. By the time I got to you, you were already surrounded by those wolves,” the word wolves sounded so bitter coming out of his mouth. 

“Aren’t you a wolf?”

“I’m part wolf and part man. Those are true wolves who love to feed on anyone they come across which includes us half breeds.” His fist clenched so hard that the stick he was holding snapped in half.  
“Thank you,” Ray whispered. Ryan’s golden eyes connected with his and he smiled at the wolf man. “You saved my life when you didn’t have to.”

“You saved me.”

“No, you could have just left me to be their food, you didn’t even need to follow me down the hill. If you didn’t you wouldn’t have even been in that mess.” 

“Ray,” he took a deep breath and looked away. “There is something about you. I noticed you right when you walked into the woods. You had my interest right away and when we finally conversed I was even more hooked. I have never felt this way before but I feel,” he paused and their eyes connected again. “I feel very protective of you.” 

“Well at least you don’t want to eat me,” he paused and then groaned again placing his head in hands. He really needed a zipper for his lips. Ryan just chuckled and leaned forward taking Ray’s left hand. Another shock when through their hands causing Ryan’s hand to tighten slightly. 

“Let me see your arm.” Ray blushed thanking the cave for being so dark. The wolf’s hand was so warm, it was slightly rough to the touch but Ray liked it. Ryan started to peel the leaves off to reveal three slash marks down his arm. Miraculously the cuts weren’t gaping open they were scabbed over and bright red. “I used a special healing plant on your wounds, I hope you do not mind.” 

“N-nah it’s all good,” he stuttered out as Ryan ran his hand down his arm. 

“Are you alright, does anything else hurt?”

“Nope, everything is good all good, no worries here.” He smiled and got a smile in return. His arm was released and the wolf man leaned against the wall by him. They sat in silence for a bit until Ray broke it. “So this is nice, except I need to get to going to Granny’s house soon. Mama knows it’s a two day trip there and back. If I don’t get home in time he will worry.” 

“Rest and if you want I will make sure you get to where you need to be on time. It’s still raining and its late, it would be too dangerous now.”

“Ryan,” Ray whispered as he started laying down with a small yawn. He glanced up to make sure he had the other’s attention. “Thank you again and I would love for you to accompany me tomorrow.” This time the darkness of the cave hid Ryan’s burning cheeks. 

Ray didn’t stay asleep for long, their fire went out and he was starting to freeze. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as his teeth started to chatter. His body started to curl up in a ball when something warm was draped over him. A black jacket was now engulfing his body and he got hit with a sense of dejavu. His hands fisted into the jacket and he pulled it close. A thank you was on his lips when an arm wrapped around his waist. He squeaked as he was pulled close to a chest the arm tightening around him. Ray didn’t even know when Ryan got behind him, okay that sounded weird. His cheeks were flaming again and he hid his face into the jacket.

“You squirm too much,” was whispered into his ear, “sleep tight Ray Riding Hood.”

“G’night Big Bad Wolf.” 

~~

Ray woke up alone the next day and covered in his red cape. He smiled at it and sat up. It wasn’t really that cold anymore and his body didn’t even feel sore. After standing up he tied his cape into place and sorted his stuff together. He placed his book back in his bag, and reattached it around his waist. Next he opened up his basket and sighed in relief that all the drinks were still in one piece.  
“That’s a lot of alcohol.” Ray yelped and swung his fist out it connecting with a broad chest. He looked up and saw Ryan looking down at him an eyebrow raised in amusement. “You frighten easily.” 

“I swear I will not have a heart by the end of this ‘adventure’. Plus that’s so creepy how you just appear out of nowhere! Do I need to put a bell on you or something,” he said all in one breath. Ryan just smiled sheepishly at him and took his hand and kissed his knuckles causing Ray to get more flustered. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you little red, I will try and make more noise as I walk. I’m so used to sneaking up on prey,” he laughed releasing the lad’s hand. 

“Still fucking creepy.” 

They sat around what used to be the fire pit and ate the berries Ryan gathered. They shared small talk and soon they were heading out of the cave and back into the woods. Ray clutched his basket tight and looked around the woods in fear. Even though he had Ryan with him now he was still cautious of what lurked around. Another mouse ran out in front of them scaring Ray who quickly wrapped his free hand with Ryan’s as he hid in his chest. Ryan just chuckled and rubbed his back lightly. 

“Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen, plus the spirits and wolves usually come out later in the day but,” Ryan let him go of the embrace but held his hand tightly, “I won’t let go if you don’t want me to.”

Ray smiled and held on as they continued walking. Soon enough they started to talk again. Ray told him stories of his village, about the people and most importantly his family. In return he learned about life in the woods and what Ryan did to entertain himself. Their conversation evolved into just random talk and Ray got so comfy he forgot where they were. At one point he jumped up on some rocks to prove his rock climbing skills which ended with the wolf having to catch him when he fell off. Ray blamed that hitting his head last night was throwing his balance off. 

Later on down the road Ray picked up a stick waving it and dragging it in the dirt. He noticed at one point that Ryan stopped talking eyes trained onto the stick. Out of curiosity he raised it up and watched as the golden eyes followed it. He tossed the stick into the woods and laughed when Ryan basically sprinted after it. The wolf came back with leaves in his hair and the stick broken in half. He grumbled as Ray nearly fell over in tears from laughing so hard. Feeling a bit bad he went over to wipe the leaves out of the elder’s hair. However that didn’t stop him from trying it again later. This time with a light growl the stick was snapped in half before it could be thrown. It was about midday, and after their short food break, when Ray wouldn’t stop complaining about the walking. Ryan just leaned down and offered his back. Ray stared at it a bit before shrugging and climbing on. It was a very special piggy back ride where Ray learned not to tug on Ryan’s tail. The end result left Ray dumped on the ground causing him to have to walk by himself again. 

Without realizing where he was, Ray took a step forward and was pelted with sunlight. He blinked putting his hand up to block the sun rays. They did it, it was the edge of the woods. From where he was standing he could see the entrance to Achievementon. He bounced lightly and turned towards Ryan with a bright smile, a smile that fell off when he didn’t see the other. 

“Ryan?” 

“I’m right here,” the wolf said and Ray looked up into the nearest tree with a huff. The wolf man was lounging on the branch looking down at Ray. “You made it.” 

“I did thanks to you, but come on this isn’t the end yet!”

“It is for me.” Ray looked at him confused and went over and tugged on his one leg. 

“You can’t get lazy on me now, plus that’s my job.” 

“I’m not, Ray.” Ryan sat up and slipped out of the tree. He turned Ray towards the town and nudged him forward a bit. “I’m not really welcome in villages, you go on and I will wait here for you to return.”

“Promise,” Ray asked glancing up at him. 

“Promise.” Satisfied with his answer Ray faced forward and started walking. The one time he looked back he couldn’t see the Big Bad Wolf anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this story all written out, but I still have more ideas in this AU I want to write. How would you guys feel that when I finish posting this I start up a new story but its full of random one-shots that take place in this universe, and you guys can even send me prompts if you want??


	5. Granny's House

“Get the FUCK BACK HERE!” 

Ray was just at the border of the town when he heard a bunch of screaming. Now after all that Ray went through he knows he should just leave it alone but his curiosity got the better of him. Surrounding the town was a different kind of woods, this one to his knowledge was not haunted. He peaked around a tree and just stared in confusion. There was a man dressed in a red plaid shirt, his pants were brown and had a bag and a knife strapped to them and his red curly hair was covered by a black hat. There was a shotgun tied to his back, he was also surrounded by cut down trees and an axe was currently being swung around in the air by the guy. He looked to be screaming and swinging at something and Ray wondered if he was about to watch a murder. He quietly stepped forward to get a better look. 

“Michael! Michael please I bloody didn’t mean it!”

“I told you one more time BIRBVIN and I would axe you in half so come down here and take your duly deserved punishment!” 

The man was trying to attack a bird. A bird. A bird that was apparently talking?! “You know what, after everything I don’t think I can really be surprised anymore.” He didn’t realize he talked out loud until an axe was an inch from his face. He jumped back, thankfully for once staying on his feet, and looked up into brown eyes. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I asked you first.”

“I-I asked you second?” Ray said as he reached up to pull at the ribbon of his cloak. The man just stared at him before lowering his axe. 

“I am the new hunter and lumberjack of this village. I was called in from my old town to help out, apparently they needed a good fighter to help against wolves.” Ray just gulped at that and nodded. “Also the wolves killed the old lumberjack so I just took that on as well, I’m Michael.”

“Oh that’s cool, I’m Ray Riding Hood,” Michael just raised an eyebrow at the name. “I came from Roostertheethville to visit Granny Geoff.” 

“You must be that little red lad he is always talking about. Nice to finally put a face to the name.” Suddenly a dirty blonde bird landed on the hunter’s head with a loud squawk, the man just looked up and glared. “About time you came down, this is Birbvin. I guess you can say he is my best friend.” 

“Hello!” the bird chirped as it hopped down on to Michael’s shoulder. “I met my boi years ago he saved me from dying in the snow.”

“You can talk,” Ray stated as he stared at them. 

“I am also a magical bird.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Ray said with a shrug. 

“Wow you took that news the best out of everyone.”

“Yeah, well I had a long night.” They both gave him confused faces and he waved his hand to dismiss it. “Any way I just wanted to make sure no one was getting murdered. It was nice meeting you but I really need to get this to Granny.” 

“Sorry about that, we can get pretty loud. The town is used to it by now. I got you, I need to get back to chopping as well I will see you later. Nice meeting you too.” They shook hands and Ray was once again on his way. 

With a sigh of relief Ray placed his hand on the door that led into Geoff’s house. He finally made it! He went to knock but the door swung open by itself. ‘That’s weird’ Ray thought as he stepped into the place.  
“Hello? Granny it’s me Ray Riding Hood I’m here and I have your basket of goodies,” he called as he stepped in. Everything seemed in place and not disturbed maybe for once Geoff was out. 

“In the bed room.” He heard a voice call but it didn’t sound like his Granny Geoff, was he sick? He walked into room and he stared in shock at what he saw. 

Laying in the bed was obviously not Granny Geoff. The man wore Geoff’s big grey over jacket, his pink night cap, and even his tiny spectacles were perched on his nose. However he would know those yellow eyes, and blonde scruff on his chin anywhere. Why was Ryan here, in the village, and dressed as his Granny? Ray bit his cheek as he tried not to laugh. 

“Sup’ Granny?”

“Yes hi there dear,” he coughed lightly trying to change his voice. 

“I got the drinks mama sent me with,” Ray said slowly lowering the basket on the bed. He heard a bunch of hissing from the bathroom and realized that must have been where Joe the Cat was. He would let him out soon, first he needed to find out what was going on. He was so distracted however that he failed to notice a bird looking into the window and flying off in a panic. “So you look different today.”

“It’s probably because I’m tired, not feeling like myself you should head out.”

“Let me see,” Ray said as he leaned in closer “Yea what big eyes you have Granny.”

“All the better to see you with?”

“Wow Gran, what big ears you have,” Ray said as one of Ryan’s ears started to peak out of the night cap. Ryan quickly covered it with his hand. 

“All the better to hear you with Ray Riding Hood.”

“Gran what big hands you have too.” 

“Um, all the better to hold yours with.” 

“Gosh, what a big dick you have, all the better to fuck me with I hope,” he finally deadpanned with a smirk. Ryan’s cheeks lit up red as his ears went up the cap flinging off one ear and hanging off the other, his tail even stood up from where it was previously hidden under the covers. The final straw was when Granny Geoff fell out of the closet onto the ground with a loud snore. Ray lost it, he grabbed the bed to hold himself up as he laughed. The wolf just sighed and pulled the cap off his head. 

“You knew the whole time didn’t you?”

“Yeah, what the fuck is going on?” Ryan climbed off the bed looking flustered. He pulled the green jackets off to reveal his usual clothing underneath it. After he placed the glasses on the table he turned to Ray and took his hands.

“I got nervous. I was circling the trees waiting for you when I heard screaming. I wasn’t sure what was going on and I thought you may have been in trouble. I snuck into the village hiding from people as I made my way out to this cottage. I remember you telling me your Granny’s house was the farthest away in the back. I looked through the window and I saw him passed out on the floor and panicked. I burst through the front door looking for you, but then I saw you coming up the path. I was relieved and then I got nervous you would be panicked to see your Granny like this. So I thought it would be better to hide him, and pretend to be him until you left?” 

“Ryan that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard,” he squeezed his hands lightly, “but also the sweetest.” 

“Ray,” Ryan released their hands instead wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him close, his other hand going against his cheek. “I’m sorry, do you forgive me for this?” 

“I guess I can, it is pretty funny. Plus Granny Geoff is usually knocked out somewhere its normal,” his eyes met with Ryan’s and he started to feel entranced by them. “You’re something else.” 

“Good,” he rubbed his thumb lightly over Ray’s cheek, his eyes glancing down to his lips. “I wish to try something.” 

Ray’s breath caught in his throat as his face was gently pulled up to the other man’s. He stood up slightly on his toes his hands fisting into Ryan’s jacket. They looked into each other’s eyes for a second again before their lips met. At their touch the same spark as before shot through them causing Ray to gasp lightly into the kiss as Ryan pulled him closer. As they kissed Ray’s arms moved up to be around the wolf’s neck. He felt a breeze on them and broke the kiss to peak over the man’s shoulder. Ryan’s tail was moving back and forth quickly and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. Ryan opened his mouth to explain but Ray quickly pulled him back down to reconnect their lips. 

They didn’t hear the door creak open, but they did hear when it suddenly banged against the wall. Ryan quickly grabbed Ray and shoved him behind him turning around and growling at who entered the house. Michael stood there breathing heavy from running, his axe was held up in his grasp but he was slowly lowing it as his cheeks went red. He literally just busted in on them making out. 

“Uh, Birbvin followed to make sure you got here but he warned me that there was a wolf here about to attack Ray Riding Hood but I see it’s a different kind of attack. Should I just let myself out? Or like are you okay, is he a wolf” he asked using his axe to point at the growling man. Birbvin was on his shoulder just making light chirping noises of shock. 

“Who are you?” Ryan said with a glare at the axe. 

“Relax Ryan he is a friend, I think, I just met him,” Ray said as he stepped in front of the wolf putting his hands up. “Anyway nope we are all good, thanks for coming. Also I know you are a wolf hunter, and like please don’t kill him? He is technically only part wolf.” 

“As long as he doesn’t cause trouble I won’t, be safe.” With that the hunter slowly backed up closing the door behind him. Ray turned around and smiled at the wolf whose ears flopped back up as he smiled back.

“Sorry Ray, I thought he wa-“

“I know,” he said once again capturing the others lips. He really couldn’t get enough of them, they tasted so sweet like honey. Arms circled around him again as they went back at it, only to be interrupted again. 

“That’s gross as dicks,” they parted at the voice and looked down. Granny Geoff was rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He glanced at them and slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. “Now what the fuck is going on? Why did I wake up in here on the floor,” he asked as he walked over to them, placing a hand on their chests and pushing them apart. “Also why is there a man with ears and a tail kissing my grandson?” Ray chuckled as he watched Ryan get flustered his tail and ears going straight up as he tried to form words. 

“Screaming was happening and I was nervous well not but yeah? I saw you on the ground and then pretended to be you so Ray wouldn’t worry, but he knew? I kissed him because…because.” 

“Do you like him? Have you been courting him right? What kind of dates, does Mama Jack approve of this?” Geoff grabbed Ray in a big hug as he glared at Ryan over his head. “Have you taken his innocence?”

“That’s it I’m out of here,” Ray called out as he pushed away from Geoff. He went to walk away before he was pulled back in by the man. 

“He has hasn’t he?”

“What? No, Granny I just met him yesterday.” 

“Yesterday!” Granny Geoff yelled looking between them. Ryan was looking down in shame his ears now pointed down and his tail between his legs. Finally Granny tsked at them and pushed Ray to the bed. He pointed for both of them to sit and they listened. “Story now.” 

With a huff Ray dove into the story trying not to leave anything out. Here and there Ryan tried to chime in but Granny would glare at him every time he opened his mouth which taught him to keep it close. Through the whole tale besides the glares Geoff just nodded his head and hummed in places. When Ray finally finished up they sat there for a few minutes in silence before Geoff finally just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the basket off his bed. 

“It doesn’t sound like your intentions are bad and you did save his sorry ass from the woods. Which he should have been smart about in the first place, so I guess thanks,” he lifted a bottle out of the basket, popped it open and took a sip, “Also you need to get back to Jack and you better tell him everything. His approval matters more than mine. BUT, you wolf, you better keep up watching him if you want my blessing to remain.” 

“I wish I died in those woods,” Ray groaned covering his face in embarrassment. He felt a hand on his back and he looked over at Ryan who was looking at Granny. His face was back to neutral, ears back up relaxed and his tail was also slightly around Ray. 

“I promise. I don’t know what drew me to Ray Riding Hood at first but I know what is now keeping me here. Usually I don’t interact with humans, if I do it does not end well, so this is a first for me. I give you my word though, I won’t let harm come to him, ever.” They had another short starring contest before Granny nodded with a smirk. 

“Good to hear buddy, now get out of here you dicks. I have some work to do.” 

“By work you mean drink.”

“Eh, details details.” He said as he carried the basket out of the room and into his kitchen. On his way he noticed a hissing from the bathroom and released his orange furball, Joe the Cat, from being trapped. The cat and Ryan starred at each other, and Ray actually had to hold the wolf’s hand tight to keep him in place. Ray chuckled as the cat just hissed and made an escape out the window. 

“Not a fan of cats?”

“No, they are despicable creatures.”

“Sure Wolfy, come on we do need to head out so I can make it home at a decent time.” They remained holding hands as Ray walked them to the kitchen. Granny Geoff had all the drinks out of his basket and laid out on the table. He glanced at them and smiled. 

“Ray Riding Hood, I am surprised that Mama Jack let you come alone. I am pleased though I don’t see you enough kid, next time I hope I can see you for longer. Tell Jack he needs to come to, your both assholes who live too far away,” he said coming over and messing up his hair and handing him his basket. Ray just grumbled with a small smile as he fixed his hair. 

“I was as surprised as you, I really didn’t have a choice he is volunteering and he said you needed your drinks. I am glad to see you too Granny, don’t worry I’m sure we will back soon.” With that they hugged one last time before being escorted to the door. 

“I suppose I don’t need to warn you not to go into the woods?” 

“You could but you know I won’t listen now.”

“Idiot, fine don’t go into the woods without your wolf then. Stay safe in there,” Geoff looked to Ryan and placed a hand onto his shoulder causing him to tense. “Remember what I said, and I guess stay safe too.”  
“I will and thank you Granny?” Ryan shook Geoff’s hand awkwardly before stepping out the door. Ray just chuckled and flipped his hood up onto his head. 

“Bye Granny, don’t get too drunk!” He waved to his Granny as he got a middle finger in return. He started to head towards the town until Ryan stopped him by taking his hand. 

“What’s up?”

“I will have to meet you at the entrance to the woods, I need to sneak my way out. People here will not be like that. Some will recognize me and I really do not feel like dealing with that,” he pulled Ray’s hands up and kissed them. “See you soon Rose.” 

“Rose?” Ray said surprised by the nickname. “That’s new.” 

“I saw your rose pin, and I thought it was very fitting to you,” he said as he leaned forward placing a kiss on the others cheek. “You are soft and sweet like a rose, also the red cape helps, but also you have a prickly strong side to you like thorns. I hope you do not mind?”

“Nah, as you can see I live by nicknames. As long as you don’t mind Wolfy.” Ryan puffed his cheeks out slightly before letting out a sigh with a small smile. 

“I suppose it could be worse. Do as you wish.” With that Ryan released him and stepped back towards the trees. Ray reached out for him not ready to let go but in a blink of an eye he was gone. 

“How the fuck does he keep doing that. I really need to get him a bell.” Ray pulled his cloak tighter around him and headed into the town. He greeted some people that he knew as he walked and soon he made it to the edge of the town. The sun started to dip a bit the once blue sky starting to turn to pink. He wondered if that would be issue knowing they would need to walk through the woods at night but he was sure Ryan would be able to determine that. Thoughts of the cave he was in last night came back to him and honestly another night there didn’t seem too bad. He was so lost in the thoughts he didn’t realize someone was behind him until it was too late. An arm wrapped around his waist picking him up like a bag of groceries. His arms and legs flailed for second before freezing when a hand covered his mouth. He thought it was Ryan for a second, but that was not his hand and definitely not his pants or shoes. ‘Why me, why is it always me. I should have never left my house. This never happened when I was home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeps I got that one conversation from The Most Popular Girls in School, Its my favorite and I couldn't help but to put it in so credit goes to them for that. (for those who don't know it was the who the fuck are you and I said it first i said it second lines).  
> Also for some reason this chapter was the hardest for me to write I kept getting stuck so sorry if its not up to par o.o


	6. Until Next Time

Ray started to struggle again knowing that if he could reach his knife he could get out of this. He tried to reach with his left hand his right still clutching his basket. The person holding him tightened their grip on him but slipped their hand off his mouth. He went to yell for help but the person spoke first. 

“Ray Riding Hood will you stop I’m trying to save your sorry ass again, well for real this time.” Ray scrunched his brows together in thought, he knew that voice. He glanced up finally to see it was the red headed hunter slash lumberjack again. “Sorry if I spooked you but I needed to stop you quickly and quietly.” With that Ray was finally put back down onto his feet. 

“It’s alright but dude next time no man handling please,” Ray said as he straightened his cloak back out, “I almost stabbed you by the way.”

“Thanks for not doing that,” Michael looked around nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “The reason I stopped you was because you were heading towards the Mad Woods. I know you had that wolf man before but I didn’t see him with you now. Plus I was on patrol around and I saw some yellow eyes in the woods and heard some howls. I didn’t want you to grab a wolf’s attention hence the keeping you quiet part.” Ray just chuckled and shook his head.

“You have some bad presence of danger don’t you? I’m meeting up with Ryan, the wolf man, at the border of the woods. I am okay.” 

“Well fuck.”

“Michael has always been bloody bad at it,” Birbvin said as he came down from the sky to land on the man’s head. “Once we were walking through these caves and I told the prick that there was a noise about. He told me I was hearing things and would you know it that moment this creature came barreling through the wall towards us. Nearly killed us it did, but we were able to out run it, well I out flew it. Oh! There was also-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BIRBVIN!” Michael yelled his face beat red. He reached for his axe again as the bird squawked and flew up. “He doesn’t want to hear those stories! I don’t know why I haven’t barbecued you yet.”

“Michael that’s not very nice.” 

“I will show you not very nice,” the man grumbled lowering his axe. Ray just starred at them in awe until he broke down laughing. He had to grab his stomach and wipe at tears that came to his eyes.

“What are you two? Are you sure your best friends?” 

“We are! Michael is just him. He always gets a bit yelly but he is my boi,” the bird chirped out as he re-landed on the man’s head. 

“I have to put up with your stupidity as well,” birbvin let out an offended noise at that, “but you will always be my boird.” He smiled and reached up petting his feathers lightly. The bird cooed and nuzzled the hand back. 

“Ew get a room,” he got strange looks for that. “Anyway, thanks I guess. I really do need to make it home eventually, though I really don’t want to do that walk again.” 

“You sure you will be alright? We can accompany you home.” Ray quickly waved him off.

“Nah, I got Ryan for that plus this town needs you. Just stay safe yourself while you are at it.”

“Hey I am a good fighter! I will show you one day!”

“I hope not because that would entail danger.” 

“True. Well hopefully we will have more time to get to know you on your next visit at least.”

“Yeah you seem top!” Birbvin flew over onto Ray’s shoulder and nudged his head lightly. Ray just smiled and patted the bird’s head. 

“I will take that as a good thing. On a regular visit mama and I usually stay for longer, this was just an emergency type thing. I am sure we will have time in the future. See yah.’” Michael placed his hand out and Birbvin jumped onto it as he waved goodbye with the other. Ray waved back to them as he started walking. They were weird but Ray was getting more and more used to weird things since these last two days. By the time he made it to the edge of the Mad Woods the sky was a deep purple the sun hardly visible. Unlike the first time Ray strolled right into the woods without fear. 

Once he was in he looked around and didn’t see the Big Bad Wolf anywhere. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wait around, most likely, but he just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. A squeak though left his mouth as once again a pair of arms wrapped around him and picked him up. He either needed better hearing or needed to gain weight to not be picked up so easily. However though this time he recognized the arms around him. 

“People really need to stop picking me up today,” he huffed. Ryan just chuckled as he held Ray up against his chest. He pecked a kiss onto his head. 

“Oh, and who else has picked you up today besides me?” 

“Michael, that hunter, I ran into on my way here. Long story of just another miscommunication it was all good. Can you put me down now?” His wish was granted and soon as his feet touched the ground he turned around and engulfed the man in a hug. 

“You should not have come in this far by yourself Ray, I just got here when I saw you,” he said as his arms wrapped around him in return. “Also it’s becoming late. I can get you through the woods but you are going to have to stay close and listen.” 

“I can’t promise anything but I can try.” Ray looked up at him with a smirk. Ryan rolled his eyes and pecked his lips before taking his hand and starting to walk. 

“Well if you fall down another hill just remember I told you so.” Ray just chuckled as they began their walk. 

It went as well as Ryan thought it would. At first they walked and chatted about random things until growling started from the woods. He had to wrap an arm tight around Ray and snarl back into the woods. It worked mostly but some were getting to close to them. So at one point he had to hoist Ray into a tree to chase those wolves away who didn’t know he was a threat. When he returned to the tree the red caped lad was gone. His heart nearly stopped until he noticed he was further up the path looking at a rose bush. Ray just looked up at him sheepishly and he couldn’t be mad, he was just happy he was alright. Ryan carefully plucked a Rose off the bush, flicked the thorns off and placed it behind Ray’s ear. He looked truly beautiful especially when his face matched the color of the flower. 

They were about halfway through when this time Ray’s whole body froze up and he started walking off the path. Ryan quickly grabbed his shoulders turning him around and noticing his eyes were glazed over. It was the spirits who were in control of him again. The wolf was just thankfully he stopped him before the hill this time. With a grumble Ryan picked the boy up and placed him over his shoulder and carried him until he snapped out of it. When he did snap out of it, Ray was pleased find himself suddenly being carried, he was getting sick of walking. It didn’t last too long before Ray was back on his feet because he wouldn’t stop complimenting the view of Ryan’s ass he had. 

The final hurdle turned out to be a squirrel. Ray was getting bored and there wasn’t much for him to do. He tried walking and reading but too many falls left him banned from that and if he tried picking up a stick to draw with, it would get snapped in half. Ryan tried talking to him about things but honestly he was just ready for a good nap and was too tired to converse. The one thing he finally found he could do though was pick up acorns off the path and flick them at trees. He had a point system for the things he hit. Unfortunately he wound up flicking one into a bush and out came a curious squirrel. It took one look at the pile of nuts in his hands before it was charging at him. With a scream Ray went running as the furry small beast chased him. He called for Ryan to help, but the wolf man was too busy laughing. The only solution he could come up with was too keep going and throw the nuts into the woods. Ray blinked surprised though as he kept running and realized he was no longer surrounded by trees or being chased. He looked back and saw a bunch of trees covered in ‘DO NOT ENTER’ signs. They made it. 

“RYAN! Ryan!” Ray cheered as he dashed back in to where the wolf was leaning against a tree recovering from laughing so hard. 

“What is it Hood?” 

“We did it,” he exclaimed. Ryan’s one ear flopped down while the other stayed up as he looked at him confused. Ray would never get over how cute he is. “The exit is right up there.” 

“Oh, that’s great,” he said as he pushed off the tree. Now both of his ears dropped and he didn’t look happy about it. 

“What’s wrong? You did it, you got me through the Mad Woods in one piece. I mean yeah we are a day late, but that’s totally my fault.” 

“Rose, I am happy you got through but I am also sad that you got through.” Ray frowned at that and went over taking one of his hands into his. 

“Why?” 

“You get to go back to your village now and back to your life, family, books and friends.”

“Psh, me have a life? Have you been listening to my stories? Rye, I am not going to go back there and just forget you if that’s what you are worried about. You are a part of my life now,” he kissed his hand, “a big part of it.” 

“I can’t go into your village. Roostertheethville is much bigger than Achievementon, the people will recognize me easier. I do not feel like being chased by torches and pitchforks. Ray,” he pulled the young lad close to his chest and ran a hand through his dark locks. “I also do not want to put you in the middle of that. I do not want you associated with me. It’s bad enough Granny Geoff and that hunter knows. Wait until they put the pieces together and I am sure I won’t have that blessing anymore.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Ray clenched a fist into Ryan’s jacket and glared up at him. “Ryan they would-“

“They would! I kill people Ray, I kill people. I could have killed you! The only reason I didn’t was because I felt something and you intrigued me.”

“I don’t care! I know you now Ryan.” Ray grabbed at the collar of his jacket and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Their lips moved together easily and Ray pulled away slowly but not all the way. His words ghosting over the other as he spoke. “Fine, I won’t tell anyone except mama. I need to tell him and I promise he will keep this secret.”

“But-“ Ray placed finger on his lips and glared into his shining yellow eyes. 

“No. No buts. I will also get off my lazy ass to come visit you. I will come up with a reason don’t worry. I will see you.” Ryan’s eyes changed and he looked down at Ray with complete love in them. Not in a long time has someone showed this type of affection for him. He has been by himself in these Mad Woods since his mother passed. For years after that he was just the murderous Big Bad Wolf. Now he had a small, witty, brave and completely adorable person who wanted to be with him. 

He grabbed Ray by the waist picking him up, he turned around and leaned Ray against the tree supporting him. Ray’s raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ryan’s lips were on his. Ryan kissed him with all the love that he felt. Ray tried to match the other’s pace but it was just so much, and Ryan may or may not have been his first kiss. He was finally getting the hang of it when the lips moved off his, down his cheek and onto his neck. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt a small prick from the others teeth on his neck. 

“I will look forward to those visits,” the wolf mumbled into his neck before releasing him. Ray was slowly lowered onto his feet, but he was still breathing hard to try and catch his breath. 

“God damn it Ryan!” Ray took a deep breath and then rested his forehead on the others chest. “You’re an asshole.”

“Sure I am, come on now you have to get home right?” Ray just groaned and shook his head. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Tomorrow at mid noon I will wait here for you, or come as you wish. I have a connection to these woods I will sense when you enter.”

“That’s so creepy, you are creepy.” 

“I know, you mumble that a lot.” Ryan chuckled as Ray groaned. He took his hand leading him back to the exit of the woods. When they got there Ray gripped his hand tight. 

“You know, you said you are known as the Big Bad Wolf but I don’t see it. I don’t doubt your stories but to me you are more of like a sheep in wolf’s clothing.” 

“Oh am I,” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “Guess I will just have to show you how bad I can be.”

“Something else I have to look forward to.” He said looking up with a fond smile. 

“You really are something Rose.” Ray’s eyes went wide with an idea at that and he reached into his pouch. Ryan just watched him with interest as he pulled something out. He showed the wolf his good luck rose pin. 

“Here, it’s my lucky pin so with luck you will always come back to me and also I have to make sure you don’t lose this so you know I will come back too,” Ray reached up and attached the pin to front of his jacket sort of hidden by the collar. Ryan reached up and ran his hand over the smooth pin. 

“I will treasure it, but you don’t have to worry I always will.” 

“I know but still. I guess I will see you around asshole go attack a tree or something.”

“What a lovely parting.”

“Well it is me, I try.” With a wink Ray Riding Hood flipped his hood up and headed home. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to all of you have read my story <3 In the end I am actually very happy with it!  
> Also don't worry this is the end of the actual main story. I'm going to be starting up something for just random one shot kind of stories about Ray Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. I already have one finished that I'm going to put up soon, so be on the look out!  
> once again from the bottom of my heart thank you <333

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and have an awesome day <33  
> This AU has been stuck on my mind since it first came into creation. I was so happy to work on this, I just hope I can do it justice.  
> Have questions? Feel free to message me on tumblr: doowyar


End file.
